


While He is Asleep

by edzmags_ilyuniverse



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edzmags_ilyuniverse/pseuds/edzmags_ilyuniverse
Summary: Hansuke and Yu Jing decide to cross the line while Kousuke is asleep. Featuring Yu Jing's point of view.
Relationships: Hansuke Shishido/Yu Jing
Kudos: 6





	While He is Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first work. This fanfic is a product of pure boredom (hi quarantine mates!). I was thinking of adding a NEW possible pair in the fandom because why not?!

Yu Jing’s POV

“Shit, elevator’s not working! We have to take the stairs!” 

This is supposedly a typical night for me. But circumstances brought me, a doctor, and a drunk all together. 

“They always do maintenance works after 12 midnight. Let’s take the stairs.”

I can hear the doctor panting, even louder than the snoring drunk. I just could not help but watch the doctor’s sweat drip along his neck while he is piggybacking his cousin. Was it the alcohol, or I find the sweat so amusing? 

Hansuke had no choice but to take the stairs. He is lucky I was living at the 5th floor. I let them take the stairs first to help him with his carriage behind his back. 

“I could not pretend to be so manly and so muscular anymore. If my hemorrhoids popped out, I will kill this guy behind my back!”, Hansuke said while gingerly taking every step.

“Oh, do you have it?”, I was tempted to touch his booty as they sway in front of me. I know, blame it on the alcohol. 

“What “it”?!” he shockingly screamed as I caressed his booty.

“Hemorrhoids.” I was also tempted to pinch his butt cheeks. Oh, maybe later. If I am still drunk, and still can legally blame the alcohol.

“God, no! This is so awkward! Do not ever touch me at that side again! That side is still virgin.”

“Then hurry up before I got bored and touch you again!”

Out of nowhere, the doctor gained his strength as he briskly took the stairs. He did not care anymore about Kousuke, as he almost lost his grip in his cousin’s legs.  
As we reached the door, I thought of another prank. 

“I can’t open the door.” But my prank failed because I was annoyingly laughing. Definitely not the best actress out here. 

“It’s so hot, come on Yu Jing, I am drowning with sweat already!” I saw Hansuke sweating profusely and some even dripping from his chin. 

“I ca-aaaa-aaaan’t.” 

He was so mad. But I know he wanted to win this. He put his face in my neck wiping his sweat off to annoy the hell out of me. Really naughty. Was it the alcohol, or I find the sweat so amusing?

I lost. I eventually let them in. He carefully laid his cousin off on the couch. Finally, the ordeal of the night is over. Or is it? 

I hurriedly put some blankets over his cousin. This is the first time I heard him snoring like a pig. 

“He is a light sleeper, isn’t he?” I asked while seated on the floor. I switched my eyes from Kousuke to Hansuke. Who would not? He is taking his clothes off then wiped his sweat from his chest! This is not due to alcohol anymore!

“Did you hurt yourself?” I stood up and went to the bathroom to get some first aid kit. Hansuke was punched back in the club to shield Kousuke from a heated argument earlier. I got back to him, and started to prepare some gauze and cotton. He was seated on a high chair at the nook bar while checking up his phone.

“Who are you texting at the hour?” I asked.

“It’s not my phone.”

“Why are you using Kousuke’s phone?”

“He was drunk calling someone earlier while we were on the car. I was just checking if he is not causing any drama.”

“You really care for him. Up to the point that you don't want us to cross THAT line.”

“Tch, I really don’t.” He threw the phone on the table top and just focused on ointment being applied on his wound. I think he got a 3 cm laceration above his right eyebrow. 

“Close your eyes, I might put some meds directly on to your eye ball.”

“I can’t. Your boobs are huge now. When they---" I pinched his both cheeks really hard and pull them up.

“Look directly in to my beautiful face, huh?”

“Why? Der urr murr myunimul (They are more beautiful).”

I let go of his cheeks, and lastly put the bandage. I was smiling. No, we were both smiling. When our eyes met only for 3 seconds, we already knew. I gave him the permission, and he gave his. He slid his hands on my waist, and pull me closer in between his legs. The long chair was high enough just so our hips were both in contact. Thank you, IKEA.

“Your cousin is sleeping.” I brushed off his sweaty hair. I want to take a closer look of his face. And I know for myself that if I see his long curly eyelashes, my ovaries are over. And it’s really over now.

“So, you also care about him, and you also don't want to cro---”. I licked his mouth before he even finished his sentence. 

“No. And we will cross this line AGAIN.” 

We did not exchange some pretentious kisses. We knew that we had to give in to the atmosphere, drunkenness, and instincts. I never knew that tongues can swirl as fast I want them to be. I also did not know that lips can go numb after a long torrid loving. We moaned, we bit, we slurped. I just really don’t know where to focus. On our swirling tongues? On my hand slipping on his sweaty hair, neck and back? Or on his hands which began undressing me?

Red cropped top on the floor first. Red short skirt on the floor next. He stood up, then pull my hands across and went to the living room. Really? Does he want to do it in front of his sleeping cousin?

“Let’s check if he is indeed a light sleeper.” He said it on my ears with very low voice. Does he want to rupture my uterus as well?!

He pushed me to sit down on the couch near his cousin’s foot side. I was scared. I was thrilled. But I was hornier. I watched him stripped off his belt, then pants and eventually his undies. He knelt on the couch; my both knees were in between his knees. He pulled my nape closer and I already knew what to do. I got deeper and deeper, together with his breathing pattern. I want him to pull me closer. I want him to dominate me. But I guess he does not want me to get hurt. This is irritating that he thinks I am that weak. So, I slid my hands from his legs up to his buttocks and pinched them hard. 

He moaned. But not the kind that he was hurt. Not the kind that he was shocked. Oh my god, this doctor loved it!

He pulled his thing out of my mouth. He stood up then knelt on the floor. It’s now my turn. He slid off my undies. I voluntarily spread my legs for him but he pulled them close together. He went back on my mouth again. We were torridly kissing as he began thrusting his thing between my legs above the mons pubis. My wetness and sweat between my legs all together helped him to slide on and off so easily. The couch was also moving from his hard thrusting. He broke the kiss and he straighten his back. He closed his eyes while biting his lips. He must be feeling really good. I pushed him and I spread my legs; both feet on the edge of the couch. He already knew what to do. He started really nice, even gentler than what he did in my mouth. His both hands travelled to my breast and began to knead them carefully but lustfully. I covered my mouth with my left hand, and my other hand kept Hansuke in place. I looked to my left and checked on Kousuke. But I thought, I could not do this again so might as well as do this greatly. If he ever woke up, I will just punch him in the face.

Hansuke shifted his mouth from my clitoris to my nipples. As he playfully licked them, he slid in two digits inside me. I can feel my back arched and I started moving my hips to synchronise his fingers. I could not take it anymore. And he knew that. He broke up with my breast and pulled me to stand up. It was his turn on the couch. He sat and waited for me. Oh boy, this position will definitely wake Kousuke up! But I thought, I could not do this again so might as well as do this greatly. If he ever woke up, I will just punch him in the face.

I sat facing Hansuke and went again for another round of scorching kiss. I never had sex for years. What about him? Did he get his chance with some colleagues? Nurses? Patients? I was drunk and I was jealous. 

As I insert his inside me, his eyes rolled up and let go a long moan. I smiled and felt very successful. But I cannot end here, I wanted more.

“I never had sex for years. What about you?” he asked.

“What year are now with your residency?”

“3rd year”

“So, I never had sex for 3 years.” I answered as I danced my hips.

“This will be a long night, Yu Jing." He buried his finger on my waist and letting me know that I am winning over him.

I was thrusting like there was no sleeping man beside him. He was really entertained by my juggling breasts as he rested his head on his hands. He let me go wild like he always did in the past. 

“Turn around.” He said. Who the hell is this doctor telling me what to do? Well, he has the best dick so that is why I am turning around.

As I began thrusting again, he pulled my hair and form a ponytail in his right palm. He also pulled my left arm like he was never letting me go. THIS is what I wanted. I thrust faster and faster as I achieved my ending. But he did not let me rest.

He stood up and lay me on top of center table just beside the couch where Kousuke is sleeping. I was facing directly at Kousuke’s face, and before I knew it, Hansuke went to continue. The table began creaking as Hansuke went hard. I let out a little loud moan. Before I cover my mouth, he held my hands and make my breast pressed each other. 

“Beautiful.” 

But he was more beautiful. I can see his tall silhouette, his glistening sweat, and his mad eyes. He was mad for a good reason. He reached his limit. 

“Inside?” Hansuke asked.

“Outside!”

“Hmmm?” There was a sudden voice from the sleeping man on the couch.

“What?” I turned my face over my right side to check on him. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" Hansuke quickly pulled off, and let it all out on my breast. 

“Shut up!” I ordered Hansuke, while jerking off up to his last drop on top of me. I pushed him to stand up and ran to the bathroom. I washed off his white fluid from my body as I came back to my senses. My heart is pounding really hard, that I can feel the beat up to my abdomen. It all came from the hard sex and nervousness. That squeaking table was pretty loud it could wake up Kousuke and even my neighbors! Thank you NOT, IKEA!

I returned to the living room. He was bringing our garments on the right hand, and a glass of water on the left. It felt the same way as we had our first. I hope he also remembered that.

“Sleep with me.” I asked, and he happily complied. And it was indeed a long night.

\---

Morning came. I woke up to the smell of coffee. It was normal for me to woke up alone. But this time I was searching for someone. I stood up and realized that I am not wearing anything. I remembered that I decided not to wear anything because Hansuke kept of begging for round after round after round. Before I went to the cabinet, I noticed a note saying “wear this.” beside a garment. It was a pink playsuit sleep wear. I thought, does this guy really go through my cabinet again?

I went to my kitchen and saw the doctor drinking his coffee. 

“Really? Haven’t you drop your habit of going through my garments?”

“Why? I think you will look lovely in that sleep wear. Plus I can see your cleavage. And oh, there! Plus your side boob!” he said this while poking my evident side boob.  
I have no energy to argue with this pervert. Did he not lose a small percentage of his perversion after all of those, like, activities?

“I can’t remember anything after we went to my room.” I sat across the nook bar while serving my daily morning coffee.

“Ha! You wanted to ask if I released them inside or outside?” 

“Just give me an emergency pill, if ever.”

“Do you… I want to ask you something. Yu Jing, like after all these years. Like honestly. Do you... Do you want my baby?”

“Wha—” 

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” 

Oops, and the princess woke up.


End file.
